


Communication Breakdown

by Pacific_ship



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 2020, America, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Voting, please dont take it seriously, this is supposed to be a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_ship/pseuds/Pacific_ship
Summary: Dipper and mabel go out to vote!
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> A little election day drabble. Don't hate the voter hate the candidate. And yes the title is a led zeppelin reference.

Denver Colorado, November 3rd 2020

Dipper and Mabel walk down the streets of Denver, hand in hand. They both internally remark at how amazing it feels to publicly show affection, one of the main reasons for the move since no one in Denver knows who they are or their relation. They arrive at their destination; The East Denver polling station. The twins link arms and talk about everyday events while they wait in line to vote. They talk about the stans, Soos and Melody’s second kid, What they're going to eat for Dinner and new job prospects in the city. One thing they don’t talk about is who they're going to vote for. Each one of them goes into a separate polling booth, votes and walks out a few minutes later. While they are walking home both of them seem to realise they never talked to the other about what or who to vote for.

“Hey bro, who’d you vote for by the way”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you, we never even talked about who we were gonna vote for”

“Alright ive got an idea, we both say who we voted for at the same time” Dipper nodded his head and she started counting down

 **"3"**  
**"2"**  
**"1"**  
“Biden”  
“Trump”  
**”WHAT?!”** They both shouted at the same time.  
**”HIM?”**  
**”WHY”**  
Mabel was the first to recover. “Dipper how could you vote for Trump!”

“I could say the same to you Mabel Biden is just Awful!”

“Yeah but at least he didn’t kill 200,000 Americans!”

“Trump didn’t handle the pandemic perfectly but that doesn’t mean he’s directly responsible for those deaths. What about Biden’s gun tax huh? Stan owns A LOT of guns and that tax will cost him thousands!”

“Stan doesn’t even pay taxes! And we both know the way he talks is not acceptable for the leader of the free world!”

“He gets Results though. What about the middle eastern peace deals! We might actually have peace in the middle east for the first time in fifty years!”

“Well yeah I guess so, I just can’t believe you're able to look past all the horrible things he says”

“Im Shocked you're able to look past Biden's failing health and lack of cognitive ability.”

They continued walking in silence for a moment until Dipper spoke up. “Mabel you know I don’t actually like Trump right?”

“Oh thank goodness. I don’t like either of them to be honest with you. And I can see why you voted for him even if I still think he’s a poophead.”

“I understand why you voted for Biden too. I'm not really eager for another 4 years of...” Dipper proceeds to motion his hands towards all the people wearing masks and many businesses being closed down “ **This**.”

“You know we probably could've avoided this fight. If we had just communicated better” Dipper stated. Suddenly Mabel’s eyes lit up while dipper stared at her confused.

“Fight! Dipper we just had a fight!”

“Uhhhh yeah?”

“You know what that means Bro?” She said, eyes filled with mischief as she leans in and whispers into his ear. “ _It means we get to have make up sex_ ” She leaned away, grabbed Dipper’s hand and began dragging him towards their apartment. “Hurry up if you want a brojob” Dipper went red with embarrassment while looking around

“Mabel you know I hate it when you call it that” He said, feigning annoyance, as they walked faster towards their shared apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off an argument my parents had back in 2016 over hillary and trump. I am in no way endorsing or supporting either candidate in this story. TBH my headcanon twins is that neither of them care that much about politics. Go vote though its your civic duty.


End file.
